This application corresponds to two other applications entitled Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,332) and Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,327), both of which have the same inventor and filing date as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a Jamesbrittenia of hybrid origin and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99. The genus Jamesbrittenia has been split from the genus Sutera under which plants of Jamesbrittenia have hitherto been classified.
The new plant xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 was bred and selected from a long term breeding program aimed at producing new forms and colors of hanging baskets and patio plants. The exact parents of xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 are unidentified Jamesbrittenia species hybrids. The original breeding material included Jamesbrittenia species jurassica, breviflora, microphylla and pristisepala, (none of these are patented). Through open pollination the species hybridized producing many generations of seedlings. From these seedlings that resulted from various unidentified crosses of Jamesbrittenia species, four new selections were made. The breeding program was conducted by the inventor in a culitvated area of Congleton, Chesire England. The inventor conducted first crosses in the summer of 1992 and made four selections in 1999, of which xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 was one. The method of origination or breeding technique was seedling selection and re-selection, followed by asexual propagation using cuttings.
xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 was selected for its characteristics as a new hanging basket and can be distinguished as unique because of its leaf size, leaf shape and its flower color. The foliage resembles that of xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 but the flower color of xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 differs from them. Together the three varieties exhibit foliage that has smaller leaves that are marginally lobed, and differ from all other varieties in the trade. The closest comparison varieties to xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 with pink-colored flowers, and xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 with rose-colored flowers, while xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 exhibits violet-colored flowers.
The first asexual propagtion was conducted by the inventor in Congleton, Chesire England in 1999. The new individual has been found to be stable through many cycles of vegetative propagation and remains true to type demonstrating no off-types.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish the new invention from all other varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 is a new selection of hanging basket, chosen for its flower color and the size and shape of its leaves. Although it resembles xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 in foliage, the leaves are collectively smaller and maginally lobed in comparison to all other existing varieties. In flower color, xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 in unique. Violet flowers distinguish xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 from xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 which exhibits pink flowers, and xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 which has rose flowers.